


Newt Scamander x Short Reader HC

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: by @2heuresa/n: i relate to this ask,,,on a spiritual level,, i too,,,love newt,,,and am very tiny. in other news this is my first newt scamander hc!! its so weird and fun to actually have to think about how his mind works and how he’d react to situations bc,, wow,,, he’s actually nothing like any of the mysme gang ANYWAYS IM JUST RAMBLING NOW!! enjoy and remember requests are open!!!warnings: none-turkey mod alex





	Newt Scamander x Short Reader HC

-his general average hight combined with this terrible posture has always ensured that he’d be smaller than most of his friends, and partners, and partners friends,, so this is a new one for him  
-especially because he keeps noticing how short you are? he can’t help it but he finds it cute  
-head pats!!  
-when hugging you after a long day, he likes placing a soft kiss on top of your head  
-everything about him is so gentle, but even moreso when dealing with you, you seem so small (even if the difference is just two inches) that he’s afraid that you’ll break  
-he’ll never admit it but he likes it when you cant reach for something and you have to ask for his help  
-he turns so red when he thinks about how cute you are   
-when you’re generally unhappy he always reverts to what he’s best at:  
\- “how to approach a small creature significant other 101″  
-low voice, crouching and making yourself their height, small smile to assure them that you’re not the enemy  
-gets startled and blushes so much when you hug him from behind   
-and loves it when he hugs you and you only reach up to his chest  
-perfect place to rest his cheek=top of your head  
-has compared you to a marshmallow more than once, then immediately realized what he said and felt so embarrassed someone help this poor man   
-as time goes on, he’ll make jokes about how pickett is going to grow up and be taller than you  
-everytime he makes a joke about your height he’s worried that he’s accidentally offended you  
-always has a moment when he looks at you with a cautious smile, waiting for your reaction  
-when you laugh at his silly height jokes you can visibly see him relax as he chuckles along, a small twinkle in his eyes as he studies your face, trying to memorize every small detail of you in this moment


End file.
